Lauliver Fanfiction
by inlovewithcrossovers
Summary: this is about Laurel and Oliver. There will be some flashbacks in it to. Since we do not know much about Laurel/Oliver. Except that he cheated on her with her sister and they had a pretty sexual relationship. There is also gonna be a little of Felicity/Barry in it because I love them to.
1. Laurel Is Back

**Lauliver´s turn lets get started shall we. This is not only about Lauliver btw. I thought lets combine two couples so the main love ship will me Laurel/Oliver of course. But there is also gonna be Felicity/Barry. There are also in this whole story some flashbacks about Laurel/Oliver because we haven't seen much of it yet. Lets get started shall we.**

Its been weeks since he saw Laurel for the last time. The last time he saw her he was exploding on her. He kind of felt bad about it now but he hoped she understood he was doing it to help her. He hoped that she understood he just wanted her to get some help. Oliver's time has pretty much been the same saving people from bad people. Though his main focus was still the list his father gave him.

He was at the docks now and looked at the water. "I will bring them all down dad don't worry" He mumbled in himself. He sighs and closed his eyes. His thought went back to Laurel visiting him by surprise. He hated that moment he hated what he did to her. He swallows.

_Laurel gave him one last kiss after she disappeared into the car again. She signed him I love you though before she got in. He smiles softly and walked towards the boat. When Laurel just left he heard a voice behind him. "hey she is gone" The voice said and he turned around. "hey Sara" He smiles softly and she smiles back at him. "ready for some adventure?" Sara nodded and he nodded back while walking on the boat with her._

The flashback ended though when his phone was ringing. He picked up. "Felicity whats up?" "he is awake Oliver he is really awake" The voice of Felicity sound pretty happy. He had to think for one second who she was talking about. "that's great news Felicity tell him hii for me alright?" He softly said. "yes I will bye Oliver" Before he could say bye back she already hung up. He sighs and looks at the lake one more time before walking away.

Oliver was home for an hour already when he suddenly heard a knock. He frowned looking at his watch it was pretty late so he wondered who it was. When he looked at the peephole he was shocked about who he saw there. Taking him back to the flashback he had before.

_He has been on sea for a few days already. He had sex with Sara more than he can count. As he was sleeping he heard his phone. He opened it and saw Laurel was calling. He hesitated for a second before pushing the decline button. He looks at Sara once. He knew what he was doing was wrong on so many levels. But like anything in his life when it became difficult he always ran away. _

He shakes his head banning the thoughts out of his head. He opened the door and swallows. "Laurel hey" He said carefully. Laurel smiles she seemed pretty upset already. "please forgive me" She said right away and Oliver frowned. "I have been so stupid your right I have blaming everyone but myself" Oliver steps aside letting her in. He looks at her. "where does this come from?" Oliver said curiously. Laurel sighs. "well I have gone to therapy and it made me realize I was stupid"

Laurel sits down not even asking if she could. Oliver walked towards her and sits down next to her. He got through to her or so it seemed. "its okay a lot of things happened to you a lot of things because of me" He said softly looking down. Laurel swallows and nodded. "yes but its my fault to I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to buy a house with me"

She softly said and looks down aswell.

"I'm happy your still talking to me" She softly said and he smiles and nodded. "that whole thing about not caring anymore was a little harsh I do care I just wanted you to get some help" Laurel nodded and sighs. "where is Sara?" She looks at him curious. He frowned before he remembered she was gone for a while so she did not really know. "I broke up with her right after that whole thing with you" Laurel looks at him. "oh I'm sorry" She said a little embarrassed. It was silence for a second. Which made him yet again get a flashback only this time another one.

"_remember Tommy's party? When you spilled something to drink over me?" Sara looks curious. Oliver looks up frowning he then smiles teasingly. "no but then again I never remembered Tommy's party's" Sara smiles and nodded. "I had a crush on you and Laurel seemed to know it the next thing there we're cops everywhere. I think Laurel told our father. I was grounded for a month. The next thing I know you and Laurel we're together." Oliver frowned. "do you think she did that on purpose?" Sara nodded. Oliver frowned more. "no Laurel is not like that" Sara sighs looking down. "not everyone is what they seem" _

The flashback was gone when he heard Laurel say something. He looks up at her not really knowing what she said. "can I ask you something?" He softly said and Laurel nodded. "on the Island your sister seemed pretty sure you dated me on purpose since you knew she liked me" Laurel frowned. "what? Why would I date you just to piss of my sister?" Oliver pulled his shoulders up. Laurel looks down. "I did call the cops because I noticed she had a crush on you" He looks at her not sure if he had to look pissed or not since he did not hear the whole story yet.

"but that was only because I had this huge crush on you and my sister having a crush on you to seemed pretty I don't know" Oliver smiles softly when Laurel said that. "crazy?" Laurel chuckles and nodded. "I am sorry about that though" Oliver nodded and swallows for once he knew she was telling the truth. He looks back up at her and smiles. "thanks for coming" He said softly and Laurel nodded. "I just wanted to say sorry for my craziness" He nodded.

After she said that they spend the rest of the evening talking. Bringing up memories that both Laurel and Oliver forgot. Her being here made him realize how much he missed her. This Laurel was more like the Laurel she used to be and he liked that. She was so full of life then.

**Tada that was the first Chapter hope you like it. **


	2. Sara Wants Her To Be The Black Canary

Laurel and Oliver fell asleep on the couch. When she wakes up she looks around a bit. It took a little while for her to realize where she was. She looks up at Oliver and sits back up when he wakes up to. "morning" Oliver said she looks at him and smiles. "morning"

She gets up and looks at him. "want some coffee?" He nods and she nods in response. She walks to the kitchen making some coffee. "thanks for forgiving me Ollie it means a lot" Oliver nods though she could of course not see it. "any time" He said smiling softly.

When she got back with two coffee he smiles. "thank you how late is it anyway?" Laurel looks at the clock and then back to him. "way to early if you ask me" He laughs and nods. He drinks some of his coffee. After 2 hours Laurel decides to go. Since Oliver had to go to work. They hug each other once and then Laurel walks home.

Laurel went home opening the door. "guess who is out early?" She said with a smile though when she saw her father and mothers face she frowned. "whats going on?" She said walking towards them quickly. She saw her sister with a gun wound in her chest. Laurel ran towards her. "Sara"

She sits down and grabs her hand. Sara smiles at her. "hey stranger" Sara said coughing. Laurel smiles softly though she was pretty worried. "what happened?" Laurel said as she looks up at her father and mother. "someone wanted her back and when she refused this person shot her" Laurel's father said. Laurel swallows and looks at her sister.

She grabs her phone calling Oliver. Though he did not pick up. She wants to try again when Sara stopped her. "don't" She softly said. "it's already to late" Laurel got tears in her eyes when she said that. Sara looks up at their father and mother. "can I talk to Laurel alone?" They nod and walk off.

As she looks back at Laurel. Laurel was crying. Sara puts a hand on her cheek stroking it. "I'm okay with dying I did it before" She said with a smile. Though Laurel did not really feel like smiling back. Sara pulls Laurel towards her. She whispers something in her ear. Laurel seems pretty shocked.

Then Sara looks at her again. "promise me you will be her?" Laurel cries but nods. "I will" She softly said and Sara smiles softly at her sister. "this is gonna be even more of a shock to you though" Laurel frowns when she said that. "Oliver is the green arrow" Laurel looks shocked when her sister says that.

"are you serious?" Sara nods and swallows. She strokes the cheek of her sister once again. "help him to keep the city save okay?" Laurel nods and swallows. "I love you" Laurel said softly and Sara smiles. "I love you to" After she said that she closes her eyes. Laurel cries even more now. "mom dad come" They run back and saw the lifeless body of Sara. They cry to.

After a half hour just crying and trying to save Sara they stop. They knew it had no use at all. Laurel and Sara's mother and father we're holding each other crying hard. Laurel on the other hand was sitting in the corner crying by her own.

Suddenly she hears her phone. She picks up knowing who it was. "she is dead Oliver she is dead" Oliver did not get it yet until he got there. He walks towards Laurel right away picking her up. He hugs her and had a few tears in his eyes to. He had to stay strong though for Laurel and her parents. He looks at Sara's lifeless body once and swallows.

A week later they have her funeral. Oliver was holding Laurel's hand while she kept crying. She swallows. Everyone was sad that she died this time for real. Quentin did not cry and did not show any emotion. He wants to cry but he couldn't. As Sara's body got down into the grave Laurel puts her head on Oliver's chest.

3 months later everything seems a little normal again. Quentin was working. Laurel's mom left again. Oliver was saving the city again and working. Though Laurel was not in Starling City. A week after her sister died Laurel said to her father she had a relapse because of her sister's dead. It was not true though. Actually she was at a combat training school. Though her father thought she was in rehab.

As Laurel was looking at herself she thought back about what Sara said. 'Oliver is the Green Arrow' keeps playing in Laurel's mind. She wonders how she did not see it before. When she helped the Green Arrow and someone tried to kill her he was going mad just because the guy was touching her. Was she really that stupid that she did not figure it out before?

And then we had the whole thing with Felicity. She always seemed to hide something and this is probably it. And that Diggle guy was not Oliver's body-guard anymore but did still hang out with him. She shakes her head as she was thinking about it. A lot more makes sense now.

Because she was thinking that much she did not notice guys coming in her room. When she did though it was way to late. They already grab her covering her eyes. Laurel struggles but she could not get out of the guys grip. All of a sudden she feels something go in her arm.

She tries to scream though the other guy puts a hand for a mouth. What we're they doing? She thought to herself. When suddenly the guy who was holding her arms starts to loosen up the grip she feels is an arching pain on the back of her head. Before it all went black.

**Hope you like it. Yes I made Laurel the Black Canary because the writers are doing that to. I just made up my story about it.**


End file.
